


Poetry of Random Fandoms

by YOUGOTDDADDS



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Supernatural, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Please be gentle, Plz save my soul, Poetry, this will be bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUGOTDDADDS/pseuds/YOUGOTDDADDS
Summary: Basically a bunch of poems. Slow updates.





	1. Masks

Masked faces bringing forth mayhem

Laughter on the walls

The resistance is screaming

”Do not heed his calls”

 

Death of a madman

Joining his friend

He screams

”Wake up again”

 

Destroyer of a community

Saver of souls

Has this not gone on long enough?

People start to weep in their homes


	2. Ocean of Green

A gun blows you down

You try to flee

Oh green man

Welcome to this world filled with sea

 

In this alien place

Swim with me

Oh green man

Tell me what you see?

 

Beasts?

Dreams?

Perhaps a virus?

A counter of the days?

 

Green man

Let it be known

The ocean you see

Is now your home

 

Dive deeper still

To lava pits

And emperors tested

Long ago

 

Find the eggs

A new way to life

Oh green man

Leave behind your strife

 

In this ocean of green

You have found your way

Let your struggles be known

With each new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry if this one seems juvenile, but I like it. If you can’t tell, I was inspired by Jacksepticeye’s Subnautica playthrough.


	3. Dove

Never did I say I love you

Never did you cry

Sing little dove

Sing to the sky

 

Let your voice ring through the heavens

Let your anguish be loud and clear

Dear little dove

Did your love disappear

 

He left you clues

Puzzles galore

How could he leave you

Heart stomped on the floor

 

Sweet little dove

You know he is calling

Laughter ringing loudly

His calling card, he’s here

 

Tiny little dove

Your heart beating wildly

Caught in a cage

No escape, no hiding

 

Scared little dove

Crying all alone

Is this not the love you wanted

Too bad, we are your home


	4. A chapter for all of my non-fandom poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title. Also there are mentions of child abuse, child molestation, death, suicide, and other disturbing themes. If you are not comfortable with any of these things, then do not read.

Janus

  
The two faced god sits in their throne  
As a door to the future and past  
They open it  
And the hero goes through

Into madness? It is not known  
Into a glimmering room of gold at the end? Possibly, most do not last  
But the hero enters, the area they arrive moonlit  
And the traveler goes through

 

 

  
Reality

 

A cruel fate that we all must bare  
Living with our failures  
Never being satisfied  
With the tiny realm that we exist in

And why should we?  
Why should we be bound to this hell, this madness  
Why can't we venture into the ethereal realms that are only just beyond us?  
Yet, we all must bare reality, it shall always haunt us

 

 

Fox

 

A stealthy figure stalks through the night  
It glistens as it hunts  
It sniffs  
It waits  
It strikes  
Pouncing on the rodent in front of it

It gleefully smiles as it devours the squeaking grey mass  
Blood soiling the earth  
And the red creature walks away;  
Satisfied with it's destruction  
It's black paws prancing  
Kicking up leaves into its bushy tail

 

  
Dreams

 

  
The fairytales that most walk at night  
They are enchanting fake realities we wish to stay in  
They encompass our innermost thoughts  
And desires

On the other side of the coin  
Are terrifying doomsdays we wish to escape  
We walk these places and enter our innermost fears  
And darkest thoughts

 

 

Silence

  
Maddening  
It leaves room for thoughts  
For loneliness  
For death

But silence is comforting  
Not a thing to be feared  
It gives way to slumber  
And peace

 

  
Frost

  
A cold bite in the air  
The crinkle of grass  
All is quiet  
Except for footsteps

Not my own though  
They are heavy  
They are menacing  
They are hunting

The cold becomes numbing  
My throat becomes dry  
They are coming  
I'm going to die

They get closer  
I feel them  
Their breath on my neck  
And the frost gets painted with red

 

 

Walls

  
The walls are talking again  
They speak of my misdeeds  
They speak of their lives  
They speak of their demise

It was brought by me  
Their screams are silent  
But heard all the same  
The walls, they scream my name

 

 

Ants

  
They crawl on me  
Biting  
Stinging  
Pain brought by their pincers

They eat me alive  
Until I am bones  
And they carry me away  
Nothing remains

 

 

 

Summer

  
A hot month  
Full of popsicles  
Warm colors around me  
A pleasant time

Warm colors surround me  
But there are no popsicles, only flame  
A hot inferno circling  
A fearful time

 

 

Flame

  
They lick my feet  
And the smoke tickles my nose  
It leads me in a dance  
Burning as I spin

A dress of flames clings to my skin  
Hot air smells of burned flesh and singed hair  
My bones black and weak now  
And I fall

 

  
Memories

  
Shimmering blue wisps  
Swirling around me  
Doorways to the past  
Memories

I see my mother tucking me in  
I see my father reading to me  
I see my brother blowing bubbles  
I see my sister laughing

I catch a glimpse of my mother  
Her body falling on the ground  
Gun in her hand  
Bullet in her head

I peer at my father  
While he hangs the noose  
He steps on the stool  
He soon hangs too

I watch my brother  
Being stabbed in the gut  
Protecting us  
But failing

I view my sister  
Walking out the door  
Betraying me  
Never to be seen again

Shimmering blue wisps  
Swirling around me  
Doorways to them  
Leaving me

 

 

Compliments

  
Things people tell you  
Saying you are talented  
Lies  
Lies to get on your good side  
Lies to keep you at bay  
Lies to keep you from ending yourself  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies

 

 

  
The Universe is Silent

  
Humans look to the sky  
To find meaning  
To give them answers  
Only to be met with silence

We create stories to cope with the silence  
We make them to explain  
And we take things too far  
And we destroy each other

The universe is silent  
While we wonder why we're here  
And we make gods  
That we must obey

The universe is silent  
As we look for our meaning  
But there is none  
We are here to simply exist

We look for meaning where there is none  
We pray to gods that are not there  
We just exist, and that should be enough  
But we are not satisfied

 

  
Symphony

  
The conductor stands on his pedestal  
Built of bones  
Waving his fingers  
Allowing there to be sound

The symphony consists of  
Screams  
Moans  
Wails

All playing together  
To create a beautiful orchestra  
The wonderful, hellish  
Symphony

 

 

Stew

  
Mother made me stew  
It’s old and smells  
It’s dark and thick  
Like blood

The chunks look like lungs  
And a heart  
But I must eat  
Or be turned into stew

 

 

Stars

  
The stars are my home  
One day I would like to be there  
With them  
Up close

I want to be a constellation  
Up in the sky  
They're made of burning gas  
So am I now

 

 

Death

  
He sits in a meadow  
Surrounded by bodies  
A sickly scent in the air  
And he hangs his head

He walks through the streets  
Surrounded by mourners  
Despair in the air  
And he hears wails

He never chose this  
He never wanted to take  
But it's what must be done  
And he's the one that must do it

 

 

Creaks

  
My floorboards creak every night  
Groaning as something heavy steps on them  
They stop at my door  
But it never opens

I beg it to let me go  
They just stand there  
And I suffer in my metal chains  
Prepared for the next day of torture

 

Mars

  
The throne he sits upon  
Is made of blood  
An iron sword by his side  
And heads lining his walls

He is the god of war  
The bloodlust that runs through us  
Makes us fight for no reason  
And die for even less

 

 

  
Dandelion

  
As a child I would run through dandelions  
Their yellow petals tossing into the air  
And I would sit  
And gaze into the forest

The reds of the creature’s eyes were dazzling  
The matted brown coat needed a brush  
The teeth were yellow  
And it always smiled

Everyday I would do this  
Everyday I would sit  
And watch  
And wait

Until it came up to me  
It purred while I brushed  
It had scars but I didn't ask  
And we sat together

 

 

Bathtub

  
The house is silent  
Except for the water running  
In the bathtub,  
There she lies

The water turns red  
From the cuts in her wrists  
She will sleep  
Forever

 

 

 

 

Loneliness

  
A constant gnawing feeling that swells within  
Even around friends  
It's always with me  
In the back of my mind

It's the thing that has been prevalent in all of my young life  
An outcast on the playground  
Not really a person that one remembers  
No one really remembers this time period though

Only I do  
Always only me  
Loneliness is a thing that makes it easier distance myself  
And makes it harder for me to let go

 

 

 

I'm a Constant Failure

  
Not many know this  
But I'm a constant failure  
To others  
And myself

I never do work  
I never try to improve  
Even when I know I should  
I don't

I have condemned myself to an endless cycle  
Of crying over my failure self  
And then never doing anything about it  
I'm a constant failure

 

  
Boredom

  
A gnawing worm  
Eating away at my mind  
Chewing a bloody hole  
Through my brain

It seeps in  
Always at the wrong time  
Always leaving me wanting to put a gun to my head  
And pull the trigger

 

 

Birdsong

  
Birdsong sounds through the forest  
Chirping happy songs  
Mist clings to leaves  
Much like lovers do at night

All is quiet now  
The birds have stopped their song  
Letting silence ensue  
And sends shivers down my spine

A growl emits from the underbrush  
Turning my legs to jelly  
My heartbeat quickens  
Fast like a rabbit’s breath

Yellow flecked with green  
Look to me  
Filling me with dread  
A big cat?

No, a monster  
A monster looks at me  
Clawing up the earth  
Ready to pounce

I can't move  
I can barely breathe  
I am a mouse  
Awaiting my death

It jumps,  
Pins me down,  
Crushes me,  
With its massive weight

It claws me  
Mauls me  
Nothing is heard but garbled screams  
And birdsong

  
Loving

  
Mother is loving  
When she hits me with her belt  
It's to forgive me  
For everything I've done wrong

Father is loving  
When we play games  
Games, that no one can know about  
Just us

Brother is loving  
When he burns me  
With his cigarettes  
And slices me with his knife

A girl at school is the only truly loving person  
She counts my scars and bruises  
Tries to treat them  
Tries to get me to stay

But I go back  
To mother  
To father  
To brother

I go back  
To fear  
To lust  
To pain

Then I go to school  
Back to her  
Always her  
And cry

She listens  
She comforts  
She drives the nightmares away  
She is loving

 

Time

  
Time passes all of us by  
It never stops  
Never waits  
Always keeps moving along

We don't seem to have enough time  
To fix our mistakes  
But we have more than enough time  
To make them

  

A Walking Corpse

  
I am a walking corpse  
Not dead on the outside  
Rotting on the inside  
Mindlessly wandering

How did I become a zombie  
I was so lively  
Happy, even  
Now I am an unsmiling body

Perhaps family wrought this upon me  
Killing my joy  
Perhaps school  
Sucking away my life force

No one knows  
Not friends  
Not family  
Not even this walking corpse

 

Rooftop

  
In my room  
I gaze out a window  
And my sight  
Lands on a green rooftop

A lonely sight  
It reminds me of what I could do  
If I give up  
I could be up there

On the lonely green rooftop  
I could jump  
Plummet four stories  
And hopefully die

I am only so strong  
One day  
If I'm not stable  
I will fall off of a rooftop

 

 

 

 

Pills

  
Pills go down my throat  
1,2,3  
More get shoved down  
4,5,6

I feel tired now  
7,8,9  
I want to sleep  
10,11,12

Mother says they're gone  
For she had the rest  
We sit together  
And sleep forever


End file.
